Sky Reapers Guild
by OrangePyroManiac
Summary: Join the guild Sky Reapers, a friendly fun guild in their fight against the dark guild Nightmares Revenge! Accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my own attempt at making a Fairy tail guild! Also its accepting OC's! The form is at the bottom! I'm going to try and use all of them! Enjoy!**

**I dont own Fairy tail!**

* * *

"Its name…" he said, pressing down the stamp onto his hand, "Shall be Sky Reaper!" The hooded man exclaimed. The crowd of 4 or 5 people behind him cheered loudly as their new guild was formed.

**100 years later!**

"Suki! Come quick!" shouted an old looking brunette mage, picking up a small, limp body from the mountain floor. A minute or so later another small girl came running over to the brunette, panting.

"Im h-here Aiko!" she panted, noticing the body in Aiko's arms. "Quick take her back to the guild!" Suki shouted and began running back in the direction she came.

A few hours later the limp body of the girl was now patched up with bandages, with an eye patch over her right eye and lying in a new, clean bed. She awoke to the sight of a pair of large green eyes peering down at her, causing her to jump slightly and sit up in her bed.

"Oh your awake! That's great! Your now in the safe home of Sky Reapers! I'm Suki, nice to meet'cha!" The young red headed mage from before shouted enthusiastically.

"I-I'm Shiro" said the girl in the bed, proceeding to rub her eyes, then realising she had an eye patch covering her right eye.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, Aiko said to put it on you!" Suki apologised.

"Oh its fine…" Shiro smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Suki asked,

"Yeah sure."

"Well I was just wondering why your hair is that colour… and about your… eye?" she asked slowly.

"Oh well, yeah I guess white is a pretty unusual colour… seen as I'm only 11, about the same age as you right?" Suki nodded.

"And my eye… well it's the source of my magical power, my magic's called 'The element eye'" Shiro explained.

"Oh so you're a mage too! I assume you've heard of guilds, you should join ours! And help us fight our rival guild Nightmares Revenge!" Suki exclaimed, grabbing Shiro's hands.

"…Well I don't really have anywhere else to go so… Sure ill join!" Shiro nodded and smiled as Suki dragged her out of her bed and into the main hall.

"Welcome to Sky Reapers!" shouted the whole guild as soon as Shiro had the guild symbol stamped down onto her left thigh. The guild symbol consisted of a hooded figure holding a scythe, standing on a cloud. Suki smiled at Shiro and suddenly jumped up, shouting,

"I have a great idea!"

"Hmm?"

"We should form a team together!" Shiro brightened up and nodded.

"Then its agreed! Were a team now!"

**7 years later**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! The rest of the story will be set 7 years later when Shiro and Suki are 18! Anyways! I wanted about another 3 OC's for the main team and ill use any other ones quite a lot too! If you want to send in your OC please PM or review me the filled out form below:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality: **

**Appearance:**

**Magic:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**History: **

**Anything else:**

**Hope to see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I think I used all the OC,s apart from the ones that were sent after I finished the chapter. Oh and I forgot to say last chapter that you can make OC's for Nightmares Revenge too, just use the form from the past chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The loud chatter and sounds of magic could be heard from outside the Sky Reapers guild hall. Luckily it was set up high up in the mountains, so none of the towns folk could hear their shouting and fighting. Inside the hall however was a different matter, you could barely ever get a moment of complete silence, there was constantly play fights and talking everywhere. The guild only had a small amount of members, but it was a nice tight little community of mages. Everyone in the guild knew each other and were mostly all friends.

"Chizu put that drink down! You've had enough today!" someone shouted across the hall at the cream haired S-class.

"What did you say?" she shouted back and threw her yaoi book she was reading at whoever shouted at her, going back to drinking. Shiro made her way past Zyon, who was busy flirting with Eriko, giving him a little punch in the arm as she went past.

"Hey Shiro! What was that for?" he shouted after her as she turned around.

"You really should stop flirting with girls you know!" she teased him as he ran at her, ready to fight, he chased her outside and sounds of fighting we're heard a few seconds later. Suki sighed at the two, 'Shiro's changed a lot the past seven years' she thought to herself then went back to her conversation with Misha.

"So Misha, I was thinking that me and you could organise a snowball fight thing, since it's ALWAYS snowing up here I thought It'd be a lot of fun!" Suki smiled as Misha nodded,

"Yes, I suppose I could help! Should we go talk to master about it?"

"Eh, he doesn't care what we do, we don't have to ask him!"

"Fair enough!" Roxas appeared behind them both,

"Umm... So you organising a snowball fight? Would the whole guild have to join in?" he asked quietly.

"Most of the guild! Unless they want me to set a rabid Chizu on them!" Suki smiled and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" Iris made her way up to the bar, sitting down next to Chizu,

"Yep! Just some water please Rin!" Iris smiled as the red head came back a second later with a glass of water. Iris glanced over at Chizu to see what she was drawing, her eyes widened and she looked away, hoping to forget what she just saw she looked out the window at Shiro and Zyon fighting. Shiro was hopping around with her eyepatch off and her eye glowing different colours while Zyon was shooting energy balls at her, hiding behind the force-field he made. The guild seemed as friendly as ever.

The place where the members sleep and live was built into the mountain side, one for the boys and one for the girls. Outside the houses was two separate bath/hot tub houses, each of them protected by a magic circle so the opposite gender couldn't see in. Next to that was a small training area, for the mages here to practice their magic and make it stronger. Demure and Envy sat inside the girls hot tub, inside the bath house, talking about a mission they were going to go on. It involved a thief, rogue mages, and capturing them.

"Do you think we should bring anyone else along?" Demure asked Envy,

"Eh, may as well, even though I doubt we'll need another person!" Envy replied, sitting up slightly to wash her hair.

"Blaze you can come out now!" Riza sat in her room, fiddling around with the parts of electronics on her desk. She watched as the small purple squirrel like creature came crawling out of its large box, sniffing the air before poking its head out. Riza smiled at Blaze as he climbed onto her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Riza headed out of her room, closing the door behind her and leaving the girls dormitory. She spotted Envy and Demure leaving the bath house, running up to them.

"Ah Riza! We were just looking for you! Care to join us on a mission?" Envy asked Riza, Demure stood behind Envy and tried not to look at Riza.

"Sure I'll come! What it's about?" Riza replied happily, Envy proceeding to explain the job.

Lucas sat up in the rafters of the guild, he sat up high, watching all the members in the guild.

"What are you doing up here?" Liliana appeared behind him,

"Nothing, just thinking about how I was trained by an S-Class wizard and all."

"Oh yeah? You think your so tough? Let's have a fight then!" Lucas sighed,

"If I must!" he stood up and got ready to fight. A few minutes later bangs could be heard from up in the rafters, bits of wood flying down from above.

A bit of wood fell down into Phantasm's book he was reading, looking up he saw the two mages fighting. 'A 13 year old against a 18 year old? That highly seems fair...' he thought to himself as he watched them fight. He went back to his book and tried to ignore the fighting and some random person poking him.

Akira sat in his room playing with some of his toys. His room was filled with them, on shelves round the edge and on the end of his bed, a lot for a 14 year old. He stood up, clutching his Wolf plush and headed outside, picking up a few toys and placing them under his cloak on the way. As he left the room he saw Kaxu walking down the hallway. He seemed to have something on his mind so Akira didn't pester him.

"You should really stop that Zyon boy from flirting with you!" Kira the exceed flew over the top of Eriko's head.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Eriko moaned and blushed slightly, Ryuu appeared in front of her and she jumped slightly. The other dragon slayer in the guild greeted Eriko.

"Eriko, do you want to do a job with me?" he asked her. Hologram, Ryuu's exceed sat on his head and started trying to talk to Kira. Eriko looked up at Kira quickly and she nodded.

"Alright then, I'd love to" Eriko smiled and sat down at a table so they could discuss the job.

"So the job I found needed two mages, and no one else really wanted to come with me." Ryuu smiled and rubbed the back of his head,

"Anyway some people put a large bounty on a group of mages that have been causing trouble. We just needed to catch them and bring them to the council." Ryuu explained, Eriko nodded slowly, looking at Kira.

"Well... It sounds good enough... But what's the reward?" Kira asked,

"Oh! It's 200,000 jewels! That means if we split it, it's 100,000 each, enough to pay both our rents." Ryuu replied.

"Alright, but if Eriko gets hurt, I'll blame you!" Kira eyed Ryuu,

"I won't let her get hurt!" he smiled,

"So we'll meet here tomorrow to leave?"

"Yep!"

A while later Shiro came back inside, Zyon following behind her, both of them had a few scratches and bruises on them but nothing too bad. Chizu spotted Shiro and ran over to her,

"About that job we were gonna do! Don't we need 2 more people for it?"

"Yeah... I was going to ask Kaxu but I couldn't find him!" Shiro replied, Zyon looked at them and said,

"I'll come! I'm sure you need someone like me with you!" he boasted.

"Yeah, yeah sure you can come! Go and find Kaxu then, tell him he can come." Shiro rolled her eyes, Zyon running of to find him.

A few minutes later Zyon appeared with Kaxu behind him, both of them sitting down at the table Shiro and Chizu were at.

"There you are Kaxu! Anyways about the job! We've been asked to go to a school of misbehaving student mages and teach them for three days. The host of the job gave us two rooms in a hotel to stay in and the reward is 80,000 Jewels each!" Chizu explained quickly,

"So you wanna tag along Kaxu?"

"Sure I suppose." He replied, looking at Shiro who nodded.

"Hey Shiro look at the picture I drew!" Chizu gave Shiro a bit of paper, which showed a hand drawn yaoi picture.

"I love it!" Shiro laughed and handed it back to her.

A few hours later it was starting to get dark, the guild hall was considerably quieter, since half the guild had either left on missions or gone to bed. Iris stood up, saying goodnight to Rin who was still working at the bar and headed to her room in the dorm. As she stepped outside she saw a large flash in the sky, looking up she couldn't see anything, so she dismissed it and headed off to her room.

* * *

**Yay done! I hope you liked it! Also please tell me if I got your characters wrong! The next chapter will probably be Demure's, Envy's and Riza's job! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm very sorry for the late update! I started reading Homestuck again and... yeah. Anyway! Here's the next chapter! Oh and I forgot to mention last chapter, reveiw which characters you would like to be on your characters team/friend, if anyone, or if you want your character to be on their own! Enjoy!**

* * *

Demure moved her spiky black bangs out of her face, rubbing her bright pink eyes. Envy and Riza had asked her to meet them outside the guild hall at six in the morning, so there she was, waiting, at half six. Suddenly Demure spotted a flash of purple and Riza randomly appeared in front of her.

"Sorry i'm late! I had to feed Blaze!" the purple squirrel thing appeared on her shoulder.

"Ok... But where's Envy?" Demure asked slowly looking around, expecting her to appear like Riza. Demure turned around and saw Envy's gray hair swishing around as she ran over to them, waving.

"Sorry! I overslept!" she scratched the back of her head, grinning.

"Anyway! Now we're all here! We need to head down through Magnolia and go to the train station, then we need to take the train to Shirayuki and that's where the job is!" Envy explained and picked up her bag off the floor.

"Let's go!" The trio were walking through Magnolia when a blonde haired girl came running up to them,

"S'cuse me! Have you seen a pink haired boy spitting flames run past?"

"No we haven't, are you a Mage by any chance?" Envy asked, spotting the keys hanging on her waist.

"Yeah I am! The names Lucy Heartfillia, from Fairy Tail! Anyway I must run! Gotta find that flaming idiot!" Lucy shouted and ran off. A black haired Mage then appeared behind her, sighing then chasing after her.

"Odd..." Demure muttered.

As the three mages neared the train station they heard sounds of shouting and struggling. They turned the corner quickly and came face to face with one of the train guards trying to hold of a rather large muscly man. The guard seemed to be having a lot of trouble holding the man back, and signs of sweat on the mans head indicated this. Riza took mattered into her own hands, she liked to help people, and that's what she does best. A serious expression came onto her face as she came up to the two men,

"Excuse me sir, are you having trouble with this man?" she asked politely.

"Yes! He was harassing a group of young girls by the train and refused to stop!" The guard explained quickly, as the large man grunted and finally yanked away from the guard. Riza nodded and pointed her left hand towards the man,

"I shall ask you to stop now!"

"As if!" the man shouted and Riza sighed, she raised her right hand beside her left as a large, powerful jet of dark blue water came rushing out of the gap between her hands, knocking the large man backwards onto the floor, K.O. This outbreak had attracted a rather large crowd, the fact that a small girl about 17 had beaten up a huge bulky man, probably around 28.

"Ummm Riza" Envy said, glancing up at the train times,

"Yeah Envy?"

"Out trains leaving!" Envy grabbed Riza's and Demure's arms running down the stairs and round the corner, flashing their train tickets and the man at the stand and quickly jumping through the closing doors. The three girls stood their panting for a few seconds before Riza started laughing,

"That was fun!" She laughed as Demure shook her head.

"Even though you could've made us miss the train..." Demure muttered and turned round, looking for some seats.

The train journey took two hours, by the time they got off it was already half past nine. Demure stepped out of the train with the two others behind her, she straightened out her shirt and looked down at the map and the job description,

"It says we need to go to the town hall, to meet the mayor who will explain it further." Demure said quietly, Envy nodded and headed off in the direction the map pointed to. As they passed by the houses they could plainly see it was quite a dirty town, some of the windows were smashed and the paint on the walls peeled. Several people pulled their curtains shut as the trio passed by, making sure they couldn't see inside the house. As they neared the large town hall in the centre a loud bang and a flash sounded from one of the dark alleyways in-between two houses. Envy ran over to the alleyway and peered down it, there was nothing there. She sighed and walked back,

"Probably one of the mages we have to catch!" She exclaimed and caught up with the other two.

The three mages knocked on the large wooden doors to the mayors room, it opened a crack and a short mans head popped out,

"H-hello, how may I help?" he squeaked,

"Hello sir, we're the three mages from Sky Reapers, the ones that came for you job?" Riza stepped forward and the door opened wider to reveal a short, plump bald man.

"Do come in! I shall explain more inside!" the man led them inside the small office. "Sit down! Sit down!" he beckoned to an orange sofa sitting in front of his desk, the three girls squeezed onto it and listened to the man.

"So! My name is Allen and I'm the mayor of Shirayuki! As you probably saw on your way here, this town is quite dirty and somewhat terrified. We want to clean up and lead a nice happy life, but we cannot! There are a group of scary evil mages that come here everyday! Demanding payment for nonsense things or they will take our woman and children!" Allen wiped a tear from his eye, "That's where you come in. We, I would like you do get rid of these mages! Until you catch them, we can offer you a place to stay, although its not much..." Riza jumped up from the sofa, obviously bored,

"Ok! Thanks for the information, we should go and find them as soon as possible!" She ran out of the door and down the corridor with a swish of her purple hair.

"Umm ok, the place you can say is marked with a sign! Good luck!" Allen said as the other two left after Riza, calling a thanks behind them.

A few hours later, they still had no luck in finding them, the trio had searched everywhere they could for the rogues but they couldn't find them. It was getting dark do they decided to head to the place they were aloud to say, knocking on the door and saying who they were. The inside of the house was surprisingly clean compared to the outside. The floor was covered in a light green carpet and the walls in a creamy coloured paint. The lady that owned the house introduced herself as Airi and said their room was upstairs on the left.

"Have a nice sleep!" Airi smiled up at them as the mages went into their room.

"Damn... Didn't think we'd have to stay in this house, I thought we'd catch them before now! Oh well, try again in the morning!" Riza flopped down onto one of the single beds and quickly fell asleep. Envy rolled her eyes and laid down on another bed, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Demure sat on the edge of her bed, looking out of the window, she glanced over at the two others and sighed, usually she was a quite girl and rarely talked at all, so how come she'd agreed to come on a job with these two then? She sighed again and laid back on the bed, before noticing a quick flash go by the window, followed by a loud bang. Getting up again she walked to the window, brushing some of her black bangs out of her eyes so she could see. She stood there a minute before deciding it was nothing, taking a step back and turning. It happen again. Only this time the window of the house was flung open and several black figures jumped through the open window. Demure jumped and spun on her heel, facing the five hooded people, lit up by a tiny flicker of candlelight. Before any of the figures could move she jumped backwards and shook the nearest person to her awake, Envy.

"Huh...? What?" Envy rubbed her eyes and sat up, noticing the five people in their room. "Hey! Who the hell are you! What're you doing in here?" she jumped up, awake now. One of the figures pulled down his hood and revealed a highly tattooed head, with one particular mark standing out from the rest. "Nightmares Revenge!" Envy exclaimed and jumped back.

"Hehe well If it isn't little Envy! The little be-" before he could say anything else Envy shouted something and a rather large tornado hit the man, knocking him out of the windows along with a few chairs. The other people took down their cloaks (Rather dramatically) and revealed more men, with more tattoos and the same mark standing out. Demure glanced over at Envy with a questioning look, but decided not to ask anything, rather to beat up these people first. Demure looked back at Riza, who somehow had seemed to sleep through all this, oh well, don't want to make too much of a mess now. She whispered something and two shiny crystal blades attached to her wrists appeared. Running at one of them, she knocked his over, effectively knocking him out, this seemed almost too easy. One of the men jumped and turned into this weird black blob thing with eyes.

"What the hell?" Envy shouted as it ran at her, spreading out to cover her and trap her in the middle of its black blobby body. Demure whispered something again and a large crystal hammer appeared in front of her, she grabbed the handle and swung it into the side of the blob, only for it to bounce back and hit one of the other men, sending him flying and making a hole in the wall. Her hammer shattered and tiny bits on crystal flew to the floor, creating a sparkly effect. The last man apart from the blob knelt down and placed his hands on the floor, a second later large green plants shot from the ground, wrapping around Demure's body. She struggled but the plants grip was too tight. The blades appeared back on her wrists and she started to hack her way through the plants stem, finally cutting through and falling to the floor. The stem fell on top of the unsuspecting man, who was busy thinking he got victory, it crushed him and maybe broke a few bones.

BANG! Demure turned to see Riza on the floor, rubbing her head.

"Owie..." she muttered and stood up slowly, realising the scene in front of her, "Wha...?" she stared dumbfounded at the large black blob and the giant plant on the floor. "What happened here?"

"...Just help me get this thing off Envy."

"Envy's in there? Snap! Ok I'll help!" Riza jogged over to the blob that was holding her friend inside and shot a powerful jet of water at it, was that a fish? The blob seeped onto the floor as though it was melting and revealed Envy in the middle, rubbing her back. The black heap on the floor turned back into the now soaked tattooed man and laid still.

"I think we found our rogues!" Envy smiled and poked one.

"We should take them back to the mayor!" Demure knocked on the mayors wooden doors, the plump bald mans head appeared again, opening the door wider now that he saw who it was. Opening the door revealed he was wearing bright blue duck pyjamas and a blue nightcap.

"Excuse my clothing! I was in bed, now I hope you've come with good news!" Allen the mayor sat down at his chair and beckoned for the trio to come inside.

"Yep we have!" Envy smiled and led the two others inside, each of them dragging one of the men and Airi (who seemed stronger than she looked) dragging the last two. Allens jaw dropped as he clapped,

"Well done! Well done! Thank you do very much! Do tell me what happened!" Envy proceeded to explain what had happened with a little help from Demure.

* * *

"Well that went quite well!" Riza grinned as the three young mages stepped off the train back in Magnolia. Each of them help a bag of 80,000 jewels. Gladly they headed back to the guild, finishing their mission.


End file.
